


Memories

by TheRealLadyLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Goddesses, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mythology References, Parent Loki, Possessive Loki, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnant Loki, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLadyLoki/pseuds/TheRealLadyLoki
Summary: It is only after Asgard has become little more than a distant, burning ember that he realizes... Loki never made it out of the castle. As his adrenaline crashes, he realizes for the first time that Loki sacrificed himself for him. That his brother might've truly died because of him.As he waits to find out whether or not his brother and their young daughter survived the fall of Asgard, he thinks back on the fond memories that they share... and some not-so-pleasant memories, as well.





	Memories

*2011*

"I do believe that congratulations are in order." It never did take long for news to travel in Asgard - just a few short hours after Odin's declaration, it seemed that the entire realm rejoiced for their soon-to-be king. The Warriors Three had been among the first to offer Thor their congratulations.

"Thank you, dear friend." Fandral raised a glass of mead in toast, the others following suit. Thor, with a small smile, raised his glass as well, before taking a long swallow.

He should be excited. All of his life, he'd been preparing for the day that he would take his rightful place upon the throne. But somehow, now that the announcement had been made, he felt...  _hollow_. He knew that it was not his place to question the will of the Allfather, that he had choosen Thor because he felt him to be the best candidate for the throne, but... still, the doubt remained. While he excelled as a warrior, could it be possible for him to aspire to more? To be the leader everyone expected him to be?

Thor had never excelled at strategy, that had been Loki's domain. While Thor could easily overpower the slighter god, he was no match for him in a battle of wits. The god of thunder might've been able to inspire others to lay down their lives for him, but the god of mischief could plan so that such sacrifice was unnecessary. He and Loki... they complimented one another. Why was Odin so insistent that Thor take the throne alone, when together, they would be unstoppable?

Not to mention the fact that Loki had been less than thrilled about the announcement. While Thor had insisted that this did not mean he was leaving his brother behind, Loki couldn't help but feel as if he'd been betrayed. Once Thor took the throne, he'd be expected to take a wife and produce an heir - Loki and their little one would be all but forgotten, just a consort and his bastard. Thor had attempted to assure him that this would not be the case, but Loki was a difficult man to persuade.

"Is something on your mind, Thor?" Fandral teased, "Normally, you'd have finished thrice as many drinks. Why, you've hardly even touched your first glass!"

Sif smirked, her rosy lips pulling back to reveal bright white teeth. "Trouble in paradise, my friend?" She guffawed, "Such wonderful news certainly merits a tumble in the sheets or two. Is your little minx not putting out?" This earned a bark of laughter from the others as well.

Fandral cocked his head to the side, "How've things been, since the little one was born? I've heard that the sex is absolutely atrocious after -," he downed the rest of his drink in one swallow, slamming the mug down onto the table. "I hear that he's yet to shed the last of his baby weight -,"

"'Twas a difficult pregnancy -," Thor attempted to intervene, but the others wouldn't have it.

"And to produce a  _female_ heir, no less." Fandral steamrolled right over his friend, not paying him the least bit of mind. "A female has not ruled since before Odin united the nine realms almost one thousand years ago. Women... are not meant to be warriors."

Sif promptly splattered the rest of her drink on her comrade-in-arms, "Speak for yourself."

Before the two could come to blows, however, the doors to the dining hall burst open and a tiny form came charging inside. Thor, immediately recognizing their newest addition, rose up out of his chair and knelt down, opening his arms just in time for his daughter to catapult into him with all the force of a raging bull. He let her take him down to the floor, laughing as she took a seat atop his chest with a triumphant huff. 

Her inky black curls were tied up in a high ponytail with a golden ribbon, and she was dressed in a bright yellow dress with blood red accenting. Thor couldn't help but smile at that - occasionally, Loki would throw him small signs to show how much he cared. Dressing their child in his colors was just one of many ways he could silently show his affection. The little girl's murky green eyes were alight with excitement, and for the first time he noticed that she was carrying something in her arms.

Sitting up slightly, he placed his daughter on his lap and motioned to the purple bundle in her arms. "What do you have there, Eris?"

She shoved them at his chest. Ever the picture of elegance and grace, his daughter. "Purple asters, silly. Momma helped me pick them."

"Momma..?" His confusion was well-warranted. It was rare for their daughter to use female nouns and pronouns for Loki - even if he'd been the one to bear her, he preferred to maintain his male frame as often as possible. 

Before he could inquire further, however, a graceful young woman in a tight, floor-length emerald gown sauntered into the dining hall. Her black hair was done up in an elaborate up-do, her sharp green eyes highlighted with dark eyeliner. Ruby red lips were parted slightly, the slightest hint of her light pink tongue visible as her eyes scaned the room... when they fell upon Eris, her lips curved into what could almost be considered a smile.

"There you are, my darling. How many times must I warn you not to run off and make Mommy worry?" Loki said, but it was clear from her tone that she was not truly upset. The girl mumbled something akin to an apology, and Loki patted her head gently. "Did you give Daddy the flowers we picked for him?"

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah." And then, "Do you know the meaning behind purple asters, Daddy?"

Thor shook his head, "Tell me."

"Royalty and strength." Eris answered happily. Loki truly smiled then - their little girl was like a sponge, absorbing boundless arrays of knowledge, and she couldn't have been more proud. "There's no gift more befitting the future king."

There are tears welling in Thor's eyes as he lets his daughter place the flower crown atop his head, before drawing her in for a bone-crushing hug. After a moment, he yanks Loki in and gracelessly folds her into the embrace. The Trickster rolled her eyes, but there was no real malice in the gesture. With a sigh, she pressed a kiss to Thor's forehead, content to listen to their daughter ramble happily about the way that the purple flowers complimented his skintone. 

Back at the table, Volstagg clapped Fandral on the shoulder, laughing heartily. "What was that about Loki not losing the baby weight, dear friend? Any man with eyes can see that that is a body ripe for the picking."

Fandral flushed a deep scarlet, before grumbling, "...Shut up."

 


End file.
